El Final
by Lyeta
Summary: Se acerca el final ¿será demasiado tarde para Shaw? ¿podrá hacer algo Root? El relato sigue la más o menos la historia de la serie en donde se quedó en la temporada 4 aunque con algunas licencias. Esta es mi visión de cómo sería o debería ser el final.


Root guardó la pistola debajo de la gabardina. Todavía tenía en la cara dibujada media sonrisa. Disparar le ponía. Sentir la adrenalina, las miradas perdidas de sus enemigos al caer al suelo abatidos. Tenía sed de venganza y no iba a parar hasta acabar con todo y con todos.

Dio media vuelta, caminando a grandes zancadas, segura de sí misma.

Abandonó aquella oficina con un pen drive que había logrado robar en medio del alboroto. Esa información la llevaría hasta el corazón de Samaritano.

En la calle nevaba, así que se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta y apretó el gorro de lana más fuerte contra su cabeza.

La máquina le hablaba al oído, le decía que no lo hiciera. ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Para!

Root respiró profundo, miró al cielo y tras dudar dos segundos dio un golpe en su oído para que aquella voz no la molestara más. Era la primera vez que desobedecía a la máquina, pero no tenía elección.

Entró en su apartamento, bajó todas las persianas quedándose en la más absoluta oscuridad y enchufó el pen drive en el ordenador.

Sus ojos iban y venían, leyendo líneas y líneas de código, intentando descifrar todo aquello. ¿Qué querría decir?

Tras varias horas intentándolo, casi al borde de la desesperación, lo vio claro. En su cabeza, todos aquellos números, letras y símbolos se recolocaron, teniendo en su mente la imagen certera del mapa del corazón de Samaritano.

Miró al rededor y se mordió el labio desesperada. No tenía suficientes armas.

Condujo rápidamente por la ciudad hasta la oficina secreta de Harold en una estación de tren abandonada.

Oso le dio la bienvenida con un ladrido seco y fuerte. Harold asomó la cabeza y vio a Root cogiendo varias pistolas, dos granadas y otras tantas armas. Intentó detenerla pero ella se lo negó. No iba a discutir, esto era algo que tenía que hacer, aunque la máquina, Harold y todos los demás lo desaconsejaran.

Acarició a Oso y abrazó a Harold y salió tan rápido como había entrado.

Ahora estaba lista.

Condujo más de dos horas hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad. En medio del bosque nevado había un búnker. Aparcó a unos cientos de metros y caminó hasta la entrada. Cerca había un generador de electricidad, fue hasta él, de un disparo abrió la puerta y cortó todos los cables. Luego volvió a la entrada del búnker y con un pequeño ordenador desbloqueó el código de entrada.

Lanzó una granada dentro y esperó a que explotara.

Aprovechó el desconcierto y el humo para colarse dentro. ¡Es ahora o nunca!

Cogió dos pistolas y se acomodó en la espalda la metralleta para que no le molestara mientras se abría paso entre los pasillos del búnker.

Sus pasos eran rápidos, casi corría y no dejaba de disparar. Los que salían a su encuentro pronto recibían alguna bala en el pecho, el costado o la cabeza.

Llegó hasta una sala con una mesa de conferencias en el centro. Todos la miraron. Era el núcleo duro de Samaritan.

Ninguno se extrañó de su presencia, era como si la esperaran. Se giraron y en el otro lado de la sala la vio. Allí estaba ella, como siempre, impasible, con gesto serio. Su sangre se heló. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

John Greer, el viejo y astuto dueño de Samaritan la miró con una media sonrisa y la invitó a un whisky que Root rechazó.

¿Por qué no sigues los pasos de tu amiga y te unes a nosotros? Fue lo que dijo.

Pero Root no había ido hasta allí para unirse a ellos, había ido hasta allí para salvar de sus garras a Shaw, que la miraba con indiferencia desde el otro lado.

¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué te han hecho?

John dijo unas palabras a Shaw que Root no quiso escuchar.

¡Mátala! ¡Mátala ahora mismo!

Una lágrima bajó por las mejillas de Root. Ahora lo comprendía. Shaw se había pasado al otro lado.

¡Mátala ya!

Shaw caminó sin apartar su mirada de Root y llegó hasta ella. Paró a treinta centímetros de ella y levantó la pistola.

Sus ojos estaban muertos, inexpresivos. Sus manos eran autómatas.

¡Mátala! Gritaba el viejo desde la sala.

Shaw torció el gesto, levantó los hombros y disparó.

El sonido de la bala incrustándose en la cabeza resonó en toda la sala. Algunos de los que estaban allí se sobrecogieron.

La bala no había llegado a la cabeza de Root sino a la de John Greer.

Root cogió una gran bocanada de aire, y antes de que pudiera sonreír, cogió la metralleta y acribilló a todos los que ahora se apresuraban a coger sus pistolas para matarlas.

No hubo tiempo. Root descargaba todo el plomo sobre ellos y Shaw los remataba, gritando todo lo alto que sus pulmones le permitían.

Root la cogió por el hombro, sacándola de allí, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

¡Nos vamos!

Las dos, cogidas de la mano, Root tirando de ella, recorrieron los pasillos de vuelta a la salida. Shaw no dejaba de disparar a todo, descargando la furia que llevaba dentro.

Sintieron el aire gélido nada más salir y Shaw tiró con fuerza la pistola. Root la miró con ansias. Quería abrazarla, pero no se atrevió. Shaw seguía en trance, lanzando alaridos y maldiciendo a Samaritan por todas las torturas por las que le habían hecho pasar.

Cuando sus fuerzas flaquearon se tiró en la nieve y rio.

Root se acercó a ella, a una distancia prudencial y entonces Shaw clavó sus ojos en ella.

¡Eres fuego Root! ¡Eres fuego y yo soy gasolina!

Shaw se incorporó y volvió a gritar.

¡Eres fuego y yo soy gasolina!

Shaw lanzó un taco al aire y aunque juró que nunca iba a hacer algo como aquello, comprendió que no podía ni quería seguir luchando contra su amor por Root.

La agarró fuerte por las solapas de la gabardina y a pesar de que era más alta que ella la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con todas sus ganas.

Root notó toda la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo y la besó con todas las ganas que tenía acumuladas, acariciando su lengua contra la de Shaw hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Sólo estaban ellas.

Al separarse Shaw no dijo nada. Tampoco Root. No hacía falta.

Salieron de aquel lugar en el vehículo de Root, destino al horizonte. Ahora que habían vencido, jamás volverían a separarse.


End file.
